


Stay

by writing1swat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, And Dean's just uh there, F/M, Gen, No Sex, SPN kink meme fill, Sam and Jess are married, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: <strong>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85012.html?thread=32077588#t32077588</strong> </p><p>Sam never returned to hunting, married Jess instead. One day Dean turns up, being a true mess since he has been hunting with John since Sam left. They start a relationship, because Dean wants to be touched and taken care of. </p><p>But Sam and Jess worry that Dean is often compliant. He likes being told what to do.<br/>Perhaps it would be a D/s relationship if Sam and Jess liked this kind of kink, instead they try to comfort him. Bonus if Dean is submissive and Sam & Jess try to deal with it. </p><p>Doesn't have to be Sam & Jess specifially, but I would like to see how a "normal" couple deals with the needs Dean has.</p><p>Pre-slash, no sex scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is also sex free. So this is a weird prompt that I felt compelled to write something about. Jessica has always been an interesting character I wanted to see more of. I'm not sure if I should write more of this but *shrugs*. Maybe...it's short, I know. I'm new to this whole kink fill stuff, like today-new. So I'm sorry for writing nothing that makes a kink fill good.

Sam loves Jess. Truly, he does. She’s his friend and sister and girlfriend and wife all in one. And Sam knows Jess loves him. He knows because every night when they get into bed and make sweet love to each other, she tells him. She cups his face in small, loving hands and puts her forehead right up against his and gives a little sigh, her warm breath ghosting up his skin and tickling his nose, she says, “I love you, Sam Winchester.”

And Sam would put his hands over hers and rub his cheeks in her palms and say, “Yeah. I know. I love you too, Jess.”

Sam doesn’t know what he would do if Jess ever left him. He hopes to God he would never have to find out. Because lying in bed with Jess, sitting at the table in the mornings and smiling at her and watching her burn the toast or make eggs, this feels right, like a dream Sam has been chasing his whole life and finally, he’s here and he doesn’t want to wake up. Only it’s not a dream. It’s better because it’s real and Jess is his and Sam will do whatever it takes to keep this for as long as he can.

When Sam is with Jess, he can forget. He can forget about the monsters in the dark because while they’re still very much real, Sam finds out if he leaves them alone, they leave him alone. He forgets about Dad and his crusade. He forgets Mom burned on the ceiling. 

And months after the wedding, which is small because Jess only invites her parents and a few friends while Sam invites no one, he even forgets about Dean. His big brother. Who as far as he’s concerned is off hunting with Dad.

Months turn into nearly a year.

Then the peace and quiet breaks.

It’s early September. 

Sam’s hunkering down at the table with a sandwich in front of his laptop. He’s thinking of getting some work done at home today while Jess is at the gym. There’s a sharp rap on the door before he can get his first bite in and Sam groans, looks down longingly at his turkey-breasted sandwich before setting it down with a sigh. The person at the door knocks again, then twice more in quick succession. 

Sam calls out, “Hang on!”

He thinks the person hears him because the knocking stops almost instantly. When he gets to the door, Sam flings it open to find himself face to face with his brother, Dean.

“D-Dean?”

“Hi…Sammy.”

Dean’s soaked from hair to toe in water. Sam looks past him for a second to the front lawn and driveway and street and rows of houses behind them. It’s pouring outside. Sam’s eyes linger to the unfamiliar car parked in the driveway next to the Chevrolet. It’s neither his nor Jess’. Dean follows his gaze for a moment before looking back at Sam.

He rubs the back of his neck and jerks his thumb to it, “I…uh, want me to move it somewhere else?”

Sam jerks back, trying to ignore how Dean just flinches, taking a stumbling step away from Sam. Sam isn’t sure what he’s thinking, but before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s got his hands extended out and grabbing hold of his brother by the sleeves and pulling him back closer to the house, to Sam. Dean goes along with the motion, his face pale, eyes wide, like he can’t believe Sam’s touching him.

Sam doesn’t say anything about the car. He just tugs Dean inside because it’s raining and his brother is shaking and wet and there’s no way Sam’s sending him back out in a storm like that. 

When they’re both safely inside and dried off (on Sam’s part) and changed (on Dean’s), Sam has a million and one questions buzzing in his head. What are you doing here? Are you okay? Did something happen? Where’s Dad? Where’s the Impala? 

Somehow he manages to hold his tongue as he gets Dean a cup of coffee and calls for Jess.

When Jess answers, Sam doesn’t say ‘hi’ and ‘I miss you’ though they were on the tip of his tongue. Instead he says, “Jess…my brother showed up.”

And Jess says without missing a beat, “I’m on my way.”

Sam knows Jess must have a lot of questions as well. Family…has always been a sore topic for Sam. Jess had asked, of course, but Sam managed to steer the conversation somewhere else. Sam’s family is a mystery to his friends. Jess has the names, like Dad and Dean. She even wheedled a Mom from Sam once (“Mom died when I was a baby so I don’t know much about her, but sometimes I wish I did.”).

When Jess gets home, Sam lets himself relax. Thirty minutes has never been so awkward. Dean doesn’t say anything, just sips at his cup and stares down at the coffee table. Sam watches his brother quietly. He doesn’t know what to say. He wants to ask Dean a myriad of questions but doesn’t want to scare Dean into leaving. It’s still pouring outside and he hears thunder in the distance and doesn’t want Dean back out there. 

Jess approaches Sam cautiously, her eyes sliding to Dean’s hunched frame every few seconds. She’s gnawing at her lip, a nervous habit Sam thought she rid herself of when they were still taking college courses with each other. Sam slides over to make room for Jess on the couch.

When Jess plops down beside him, Dean says quietly, “I’m sorry.”

Sam looks to his brother in confusion. “What? Why are you sorry? Dean, what’s the matter?”

He wants to stand up and walk over to Dean and place a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder or give him a hug. Jess places a hand on him to prevent Sam from getting up. Dean sighs, not looking at either of them, “I just needed someplace to stay for a little while. Until things cool off with Dad.”

Sam perks up at that. “What happened with Dad?”

“Oh you know…we just…it was stupid,” Dean says. He’s struggling for words and Sam waits. “We had a stupid fight over, you know,” Dean shrugs and looks up at Jess briefly. Sam follows his gaze and finds Jess looking puzzled. She turns to Sam questioningly and Sam manages a shrug before finding his brother again. “Same old family business crap,” he finally finishes. 

A part of Sam yearns for Dean to admit what happened between him and Dad, but another part knows they can’t bring Jess into this. Not when in reality there are monsters out there and Dad hunts them and Dean hunts them and Sam use to hunt them. Jess is normal and smart and safe and Sam isn’t ready to lose her just yet. The possessive part of Sam clings to Jess while he watches his brother take another, deeper sip of his coffee.

“Right. Well, if you want, Jess and I can get the guest room ready for you,” Sam offers.

He looks at Jess and sees her nod, then get up, saying, “Yeah what Sam said. I’ll get on that right now actually.”

She’s gone before either can protest.

The next couple days roll by slowly and awkwardly. Every time Sam looks at Dean, he can’t quite see the loud mouthed, leather-wearing jacket womanizer of a brother he left for Stanford years ago. Dean is quiet and thoughtful and instead of teasing Sam over Jess, he picks at his food and reads the papers and stares at the TV. Dean is different now and Sam isn’t sure if he likes the change. 

It isn’t until almost a week into letting Dean crash with them that Sam notices it. Dean’s in the kitchen as per usual reading the morning papers, an empty bowl and cup left out and forgotten. Dean barely looks up as he greets Sam, “Hi, Sammy.”

Sam returns it with a grunted, “Hey.” He takes a seat across his brother and gestures at the dishes, “You could at least clean that up, Dean.”

He doesn’t really think his brother will pay him much mind, as engrossed in the daily comics as he is, so Sam reaches for the plates, half standing back up. Dean’s hand shoots out and swats him away. Sam nearly tumbles back in surprise. When he looks at Dean again, his brother is scowling and taking up the dishes without a single word to Sam.

Dean does all the dishes that day and after dinner too.

Sam doesn’t think much of it until the next day. Jess is cutting up vegetables to make into a salad for lunch. Sam and Dean are lounging in the living room together, though Dean is laying on his back taking up the whole couch while Sam is sitting on a chair with his laptop in his lap. He’s trying to concentrate on his work but it’s hard with the TV turned up so loud. He grits his teeth and looks at his brother.

Dean’s whole body is relaxed for once and he doesn’t seem disturbed at all by the volume of the soap opera. He smiles up at Sam after a moment, reading the question on the tip of Sam’s tongue. “What’s up, little brother?”

“Do you really need the volume that high, Dean? Jesus, how am I not death yet?”

Dean just smirks and turns back to the TV. Sam sighs and tries, “Just turn the volume down. Please.”

He doesn’t expect his brother to comply. He expects Dean to continue to ignore him or call him a ‘pussy’ or something. But Dean says, “Yeah, yeah,” and suddenly Sam can hear his own thoughts again.

He should be grateful and he is, but now he’s also curious about Dean’s sudden, easy compliance.

It happens again the next day and the day after that. Dean’s easy going. If Sam tells him to make dinner because Jess is tired and Sam can’t cook, his brother surprises them both with delicious home cooked meals (Sam didn’t even know his brother knew how to cook). Dean washes his own clothes and sometimes, even without Sam’s pushing, he cleans Sam’s and Jess’. He even cleans the guest room and on a Friday, Sam comes home to a spotless living room.

When he asks Jess what’s the occasion, she shrugs and says, “Ask your brother. I had no part in any of this.”

Sam does. He catches Dean by his wrist on his way to bed that night and asks about Dean’s strange behavior recently.

Dean just shrugs and looks down at the floor and Sam wonders when his brother ever looked as small as now. “Nothing’s wrong with me, Sammy,” Dean says and when he looks up, he looks like he means it and Sam believes him. “Just get some sleep, okay? I’ll see you and Jess in the morning.”

“You…too,” Sam says slowly, blinking. 

Dean just smiles. Then turns and heads down the hall to the guest room.

Dean is with them for months before Sam takes Jess to the side, wondering if he’s crazy for what he’s about to propose. He isn’t sure what his and Jess’ relationship with Dean is. Dean is Sam’s brother, yet also his roomie. Sam and Jess are married.

It used to be that it was just Sam and Jess and Sam couldn’t see a future without Jess in it. It still is. Only now there’s another person added into the mix. Dean. His big brother, Dean. It’s weird that Sam can’t see a future without Dean in it either.

He can’t see a future without Dean sitting across the dinner table, hands interlocked and heads bowed in silent prayer. He can’t see a future without Dean laughing at the daily comics while sipping on his coffee. He can’t see a future without Dean and Jess sharing a smile in the kitchen as they make lasagna together. He can’t see a future without Dean sitting on his elbows at Sam’s feet while they watch Godzilla.

He wonders if Jess feels the same way and hopes she does, because he really doesn’t want to choose. Not now. Sam takes a breath and hopes he isn’t making a mistake with this decision.

He looks up into Jess’ knowing smile and knows without a doubt, she shares his feelings.

They both want Dean to stay.


End file.
